¡No más citas!
by Old Ale
Summary: Bella tenía que lidiar con una familia de entrometidos. -¿No más citas?-pregunté; Emmett intentó hacer un puchero.-No más citas- aceptó. Y cuando creí que todo tomaba su camino... -¡No lo hicieron! Nuevo EDWARD POV!
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama es de mi propiedad**

**¡Me niego a otra cita!**

¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? No podría decir a ciencia cierta si los minutos de mi travesía podrían sumar horas, pero el cansancio sobre natural que me consumía me hacía pensar que así era.

¿Por qué camino? En realidad no tengo una respuesta absoluta. Supongo que respuestas como: "me gusta caminar", "quería estar sola", "necesitaba pensar" o "debía estrenar mis nuevos zapatos", dejaría contento a cualquiera que deseara saber; sin embargo, me debía a mi misma el admitir la verdad: necesitaba alejarme de mi familia.

Podría estar dándome miles de vueltas en el asunto, esquivar con maestría cada una de las preguntas, dejar en suspenso todo el camino que me faltaba por recorrer, o simplemente callar, dejar de pensar y sumergirme en el siguiente paso. Podría olvidar que tengo cosas que solucionar y limitarme a ser nada más que una adolescente… Si, suena realmente tentador.

El sonido de una música molesta y chillona me volvió a la realidad. No me llevo más de segundos mirar hacia mi alrededor y notar la vibración en el bolsillo derecho de mi bolso.

Contestar o no contestar. Ese es el dilema.

- _¡Me tenías el alma en un hilo! _- supe que había errado en mi decisión apenas escuche ese timbre de voz - _creí que te había sucedido algo, llegue a pensar que no volvería a verte… aunque ahora que lo pienso no te he visto _- no sólo estaba divagando, también se enorgullecía de portar unos magníficos pulmones que le permitían hablar sin respirar - _¡Dios mío! Dime que te volveré a ver _- ¿qué? - _Anda Isabella, dime que volverás, sabes que no te podré recordar por mucho más, necesito ver tu cara cada cierto tiempo… _- después de eso deje que continuara hablando ¿Quién soy yo para interrumpirla? - _¿Bella? ¿estás ahí? ¡Bella! Oh Dios mío, por favor que este bien… ¿Bella? ¡Contesta! _- inhale profundamente y me prepare para lo que vendría.

- Si Alice, estoy bien - aparentemente mi suspiro no fue tan disimulado como pensé, porque a mi lado la gente detuvo su entrenamiento para ver si me encontraba bien.

Creé una mueca cercana a una sonrisa y apunte mi teléfono, tratando de explicar que todo era culpa de una loca maniática que me acosaba a distancia. No puedo asegurar que hayan entendido, pero aceptaron que no tenían de que preocuparse y retomaron su trote rápidamente.

- _¿Por qué no contestabas? Me tenías preocupada _- rodé los ojos en un intento de tragarme las palabras - _no me ruedes los ojos señorita, contesta ahora mismo _- fruncí el ceño.

Esa era mi hermana. Una joven dueña de una imaginación que raya en lo absurdo, al punto de que si no le contestas de inmediato significa que estas muerta; pero también dueña de una intuición o sexto sentido que llega a causar miedo si no has lidiado con ella lo suficiente para acostumbrarte.

- Alice, espero que me hayas llamado con alguna intención - cerré los ojos con el objetivo de concentrarme y hablar coherentemente - no estoy muriendo, no escape del país y si volverás a verme… estoy bien - fui disminuyendo la voz esperando que no notara que deje lo más importante para el final, así quizás tendría alguna oportunidad de que me creyera.

- _No creí que estuvieras muriendo _- me la podía imaginar con la manos en la cintura y una mirada de "ya sabes que no, no insitas o te degollare" - _además cabía la posibilidad de que contestaras en medio de la calle y te atropellaran y yo no pudiera saber nada _- no sé para que intento pensar de manera cuerda, cuando nadie a mi alrededor lo hace - _de todos modos, te llamaba para saber cuando volverías _- suspire nuevamente - _ya se que te sientes la quinta rueda del auto, pero sabes que aquí te queremos y nunca lo serías _- reí sin diversión.

Que mis hermanos hayan decidido sentirse profundamente enamorados de los gemelos Hale hace menos de un mes era de esperarse. Nos conocíamos desde niños y me sorprendía que no se hayan casado a los siete años, después de todo, habrían tenido el permiso de René y de Lillian.

Las reglas de la casa eran simples: mi padre, Charlie, y William decían que mandaban, mientras mi madre y su amiga no los vieran.

Aún así, ser la quinta rueda no era mi mayor problema.

- Enana, yo lo sé, sólo… - pensé en mis palabras ¿Qué le diría? - ¿Por qué no lo miras como un tiempo de caridad entre parejas? - no sería buena idea gritarle que sé lo que planeaban. No, mejor le sigo el juego.

- _No te desvíes Bella ¿Qué ibas a decir? _- y ahora es cuando preferiría que si me atropellara un auto - _¿Estás segura de que estás bien? _- y es ahora cuando preferiría no tener un teléfono - _¿Bella? _- me golpee mentalmente, intentado agilizar a mis neuronas.

_- _Ali, te prometo alejarme de los autos, pero por favor disfruta de tu tiempo de caridad - ¡grandioso neuronas! Les doy tiempo para que piensen y sólo se salen por la tangente - yo disfrutare del mío. Te quiero. Adiós - y colgué.

Hace unos años pensaba que el mayor de mis problemas era ser la hija del medio; ya saben, o todos prestan atención a los músculos de Emmett o desvarían por los pucheros de Alice, dejándome para último lugar. Al crecer pude verlo como una gran oportunidad, me brindó la independencia y madurez necesaria para sobrevivir a las vueltas de la vida.

Después de un tiempo creí que no ser muy agraciada era mi castigo eterno, en especial cuando al escuchar mi apellido, dicen: "¿Tú eres la otra Swan?". Comprenderán que eso no es lo mejor que puedes escuchar de los labios de un chico a los 15 años, pero sobreviví.

Días atrás la interminable espera por una carta de aceptación a la universidad era mi tormento. Después de recibir unas "felicitaciones, la universidad de Dartmouth espera que puedas unirte a sus aulas en el próximo otoño", mi familia decidió encontrar la forma de liderar mis pesadillas.

Apenas he aceptado que el amor llegará en su momento, cuando cada miembro de mi familia sanguínea y política a decidido encontrarme al chico de mis sueños.

No lo entiendo, si es el chico de mis sueños ¿Por qué demonios no se puede quedar ahí?

Como dice Alice: "Bells, un buen zapato no aparece de la nada, tienes que aplanar calles buscándolo, gastar toda la competencia y luchar por cada una de sus incrustaciones de diamante". A decir verdad fue difícil entender la analogía zapato-chico y lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir fue: "¿Un zapato con diamantes?"

A veces si pienso que soy adoptada. Ustedes también lo creerían si hubieran visto a mi hermano mayor, el chico esteroides, explicándome esa estúpida comparación.

El problema no es sólo escapar de las citas a ciegas que se esfuerzan por anotar en mi agenda; el problema es que de verdad me ilusiono.

Por supuesto que me digo: "Bella, no te ilusiones, debe ser otro idiota… si acepta citas a ciegas debe estar desesperado", mas no bastan mis conversaciones internas para convencerme. En un principio llegaba bostezando al lugar de encuentro, pero al pasar unos segundos con el chico en cuestión me sentía decepcionada e incluso engañada. Tuve que aceptar que en el fondo albergaba un rayo de esperanza, algo inevitable cuando te sientes tan sola.

No podría soportar otra de las citas que planeaban, no podría ver a otro chico a los ojos por más de una hora, actuar interesada y pensar: "quizás, él no sea tan malo…"

Nuevamente un sonido molesto interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Alice, sólo salí a dar una vuelta, no estoy cerca de ningún auto y te puedo asegurar de que volverás a verme… - escuché unas risitas en respuesta a mi arrebato.

- _Aunque te extraño, no es para tanto cariño _- me golpee mentalmente por no ver quien llamaba antes de contestar - _pero Em te ofrece el drama que esperabas._

- Rose, volveré - aseguré antes de que ella lo pidiera - sólo necesitaba respirar - seguro ella entendería. Con ella si podría hablar en serio.

- _Entiendo _- como siempre - _pero nos asustaste saliendo así. Ni que ir al cine fuera tan malo - _bufé - _Bien, lo admito, si teníamos otro chico… _- ¡Oh que sorpresa! - _no pongas esa cara. Ahora eres tú la que no entiende; sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, que seas tan feliz como nosotros… _- note la sinceridad en sus palabras y también una nota de arrepentimiento.

- Disfruto mi soledad, disfrutare de una relación en su momento. No lo impongan ¿Bien? - escuché un "aja" de su parte - lamento salir así y dañar sus planes - debo admitir que fue algo egoísta dejar esperando a la que sería mi cita.

- _No importa, de todos modos no pudo llegar. Destino supongo _- ¿Destino? Me alegro de haber seguido mis impulsos - _No te molesto más. Respira. ¿Nos vemos pronto? - _asentí - _supongo que asientes _- sonreí - _te quiero y sé que tú a mi. Cuídate. Adiós _- y así termino la llamada de mi mejor amiga alias hermana política.

Me fascinaba ver como mis hermanos se complementaban con los Hale. Rosalie es muy directa y es el cable a tierra de Emmett; mientras que Jasper es el mejor escuchando a las personas, lo que es bastante útil si tu pareja es Alice.

Sería complicado competir con esas dos relaciones. Yo no quisiera tener que hacerlo jamás.

XXX

Al abrir la puerta una campanita interrumpió las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la cafetería, informando sobre mi entrada. Todas las miradas se detuvieron en mi por unos segundos, los segundos exactos para notar que no soy una gran novedad y volver a sus asuntos.

Camine lentamente al bar intentando planear mi próximo movimiento.

- Que sorpresa verte hoy Bella - le sonreí a la dulce mujer en respuesta y me senté en uno de los bancos frente a ella - si no me equivoco es tu día libre ¿no? - eleve un poco mis hombros quitándole importancia - cariño, normalmente uno se aleja del trabajo en su día libre - un tinte de humor se escapo en sus palabras y no pude evitar sonreír aunque ella prestara toda su atención en el secado de un vaso.

- Créeme, lo intento - soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mi dramático suspiro - ¿necesitas ayuda? - quizás si me preocupaba en no botar nada, podría olvidar los planes de mi familia.

- ¡A no señorita! - me reí al ver su intento de parecer seria, con sus manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido - usted no va a atender hoy - se seco las manos en el delantal que llevaba amarrado en la cintura y se acomodo un mechón de cabello color caramelo detrás de su oreja - ¿qué te sirvo ángel?

- Lo de siempre - acaricio mi mano sobre el mesón y se alejo a buscar mi pedido.

Hace dos años que el instituto no me era suficiente para mis momentos de ocio, por lo que en ayuda a mi billetera decidí buscar empleo. Me encantaría decir que por mi tenacidad y empuje logre conseguir el trabajo que me llenaría el curriculum, pero a decir verdad ni siquiera tuve una entrevista.

Mi madre y sus mejores amigas abrieron una cafetería, y como buena hija yo me incluí a la lista de empleados.

René, Lillian y Esme eran amigas desde niñas; mientras que la dos primeras establecieron sus vidas en este pueblo, la última acababa de volver a Forks hace unos meses, después de vivir en Londres por años. Aparentemente en Europa conoció a un inglés que le cambio la forma de ver la vida y así, el que sería un viaje antes de entrar a la universidad se convirtió en el inicio de su vida. Veinte años después vuelve a sus raíces de mano del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nuevo director del hospital local ¿Suerte? No lo creo.

- Esme, ¿Por qué estas sola? - pregunte una vez que me sirvió un batido de fresa y volvía a su labor con los vasos - ¿Qué pasa con Ben y Tyler? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está René? ¿Y Lillian..?

- Bueno, hoy no hay muchos clientes y les di el día a los chicos - asentí. Típico de Esme - tu madre fue a la comisaría para dejarle comida a Charlie y Lil la acompaño para que no se le olvidara en el camino - volví a asentir, mientras me burlaba internamente - ¿Y tú? - levante la cabeza y me encontré con que elevaba un ceja, curiosa.

- ¿Yo? - miré hacia otro lado, intentado evitar que notara mi futuro sonrojo - me arreglaron otra cita - susurré.

- ¿Qué tan rápido saliste de ahí? - pregunto divertida.

- Estoy segura de que Alice no alcanzo a analizar mi ropa - Esme comenzó a reír y yo me puse más roja - me alegro de que te diviertas a mi costa - murmure intentado no reír.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de escuchar mi nombre a través de un grito eufórico y desquiciado. Mi madre había ingresado al local.

Después de obligarme a comer un plato de lasaña mientras le explicaba mi presencia allí, debí aguantar como mi adorada madre le daba la razón a mis hermanos. Genial ¿no?

- René, discrepo contigo - al igual que mi madre, volteamos a ver a Esme, sorprendidas - no me miren así - murmuró.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Esme - y nuestras miradas se dirigieron a Lil - tiene razón, Bella es inteligente, amable, simpática… - se detuvo al ver la cara exasperada de mi madre y porque noto el sonrojo en la mía.

- Además de hermosa, claro - finalizo Esme.

- Todo eso ya lo sé - habría mirado a René si no hubiera estado hablando de mi - es de familia - bufé ante lo último. Soy "la otra Swan" ¿recuerdan?

- Nuestro punto es que ella encontrara a su hombre en su momento - solté unas risitas, realmente avergonzada ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea - en realidad creo que él la encontrara a ella - ¿Ah?

- ¿Quién? - las tres rodaron los ojos. ¡Ah claro!

- Si, definitivamente ella no lo notaria aunque estuviera frente a sus ojos - gruñí ante el adorable comentario proveniente de la que se hace llamar mi madre. Espera. ¿Gruñí? Genial, cada día estoy más unida a mi naturaleza salvaje.

XXX

Cuando volví en la noche, Alice me dio un sermón sobre la falta de fotos con mi cara y Emmett me regaño por no traerle panqueques de la cafetería. !Hermanos¡ ¿Quién los entiende?

Apenas toque la almohada con mi cabeza me olvide del mundo que me rodea. Para no interrumpir la rutina de cada mañana, golpeé tan fuerte el despertador que estoy segura de que tendré que remplazarlo; quizás se me paso la mano.

Aunque me doliera el orgullo, debía ser capaz de admitirme que Esme tenía razón. No debí pasar mi día libre en la cafetería.

Nota: para futuros momentos de indecisión, buscar un nuevo lugar para escapar, preferiblemente uno en el que no trabaje casi toda la semana.

- ¿No piensas desayunar?

De verdad grité.

Probablemente desperté a cualquier ser vivo con la suerte de estar unos cuantos kilómetros a mi alrededor.

- ¡Emmett!

¿Por qué? Una simple pregunta que necesita tantas respuestas. Seamos más específicos, ¿Por qué mi hermano mayor, una persona que se jacta de no conocer la luz del sol en domingo, me hace señas para que lo acompañe en la cocina?

- Tenía que hablar contigo - asentí, incapaz de soltar una palabra - te prepare un capuccino - ¿mis ojos se podrían abrir más? - necesitábamos un momento hermana-campeón - si, sigue siendo Em - ¿No dirás nada? - probablemente me ignorara si comienzo a analizar su frase como doble negación. No decir nada, es decir algo ¿no?

Ya es mucho que mi hermano esté coherente a las 6 de la mañana, no pondré en juego su mentalidad por arreglar una frase. No debería ¿verdad? Trabajen neuronas… consíganme una respuesta o algo para decir…

- ¿Sabes hacer un capuccino? - ¡Bravo! … _No Bella, que va, le pregunto a Brandon Boyd si podía traernos unos en lo que dura su gira, por cierto Brandon le pidió tu número…_ - Quiero decir ¿Sabes donde están las tazas? - debería comenzar a pensar en usar algún tipo de vitaminas - Quiero decir… ¿Tú sabes que quiero decir?

Después de aguantar las burlas de mi hermanito y sus afirmaciones sobre el café y las tazas, me entretuve escuchando sus disculpas por las horribles citas que permitió. Permitió, porque como buen novio y hermano, le echó la culpa a las mentes femeninas del grupo, incluyendo a Jasper como a una de ellas.

- ¿No más citas? - pregunté después de inhalar profundamente; Emmett movió sus pestañas e intentó hacer un puchero. Definitivamente me encantan los momentos hermana-payaso.

- No más citas - acepto, tomando mi abrigo para entregármelo - palabra de boy scout - para después saludarme como uno.

Me despedí de él con un abrazo y le hice prometer enseñarme su técnica con el capuccino.

XXX

- Bella, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí - suspiré en el momento que la sinapsis me permitió identificar esa voz.

- Trabajo aquí Mike - volví a suspirar, abrí la puerta y puse el letrero de abierto. No pase por alto que Newton me siguió al interior - Además del hecho de que mi madre es una de las dueñas - agregué - la pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - creí que Emmett lo había asustado lo suficiente la última vez.

- Había olvidado que trabajabas aquí - si, claro - sólo quería un café simple y bueno, está es una cafetería… - mira tú, Mike si piensa; no fue un pensamiento muy relevante, pero quién diría que el las cafeterías sirven café. Estoy impresionada.

- ¿A las 6 y media de la mañana en domingo? - deje mi bolso bajo el mesón y me puse el delantal en la cadera - ¿La tienda de tus padres no abre hasta las 10? - levante la vista, me encontré con su ansiosa mirada y la baje de nuevo, ordenando por segunda vez mis cosas.

A muchas les debe gustar Mike, pero sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, para mí, carecían de encanto. Una persona no sólo vale por lo exterior y Mike me dejaba eso claro. No es mi tipo ni su exterior, ni su interior.

- Si, pero tenía ganas de un café y me dije a mí mismo: "mismo, ¿Hoy no le toca abrir a Bella?" Miré el reloj y note que ya era hora, así que aquí me ves - rodé los ojos. ¿Alguien puede ver por qué no es mi tipo?

- Creí que habías olvidado que trabajaba aquí - escuché su risita nerviosa y decidí dejarlo ahí, ya me asustaba bastante que conociera mis turnos mejor que yo.

Me encamine a la cocina para escapar por unos minutos, cuando recordé que la cafetera se encontraba afuera. Apenas le serví el café, lo ignore, o por lo menos lo intente. Llevaba bastante rato ignorando su platica y sirviendo café a los otros clientes, cuando mi día cambio.

- ¿Disculpa? - escuché como un chico me pedía atención, pero yo estaba ocupada entregando una taza a un cliente, necesitaba toda mi concentración. Cuando finalice, sonreí con triunfo y miré al joven.

- ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - ¡Wou! Esos ojos…

- Soy nuevo por aquí y quisiera saber como llegar al hospital - asentí y desvié la mirada, sintiéndome extrañamente cohibida.

Un joven alto, pálido e increíblemente apuesto me pedía indicaciones ¿Qué debería hacer? Podría partir por darle las indicaciones. Después de darlas lo quede mirando, esos ojos me parecían conocidos.

En cada palabra que cruzaba con él, Mike trataba de entrometerse y yo le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

- Gracias - me sonrió y yo lo hice en respuesta y volví a desviar la mirada, siempre evitando la de Newton - lamento interrumpir tu momento con tu novio - ¿qué? Note que miraba al rubio sin encanto después de decir esa idiotez, rubio que se veía demasiado alegre.

- Ni de broma que es mi novio - me miraron sorprendidos - prefiero seguir soltera por siempre - agregue sin siquiera pensar como lo tomaría el idiota en cuestión.

- No lamento escuchar eso - nos sonreímos, yo sonrojada como era de esperarse, y él con un brillo especial; pero lo tuvo que interrumpir el indeseable con una tos fingida - espero verte pronto - volví a sonreírle y murmuré "yo también"

Sería simple decir que volví al trabajo como si nada, pero la verdad es que no podía evitar pensar en esos increíbles ojos verdes e intentar encontrar de donde los conocía. Volví mi atención a Newton y suspire.

- Mike, ya son las 8 - me miró sin entender - ¿Cuánto puedes tardar con un café? - su cara se ilumino con el entendimiento y se paro como si la silla quemara. Se despidió, pago su café y se retiro avergonzado.

- Por lo menos hoy lo pillo rápido - comento Ben mientras salía de la cocina, Tyler soltó una carcajada y yo me limite a sonreír.

- Me alegro de haber notado que no era tu tipo y no seguirte como Newton - le sonreí a Tyler en respuesta y volví a mis ocupaciones. Yo también me alegraba de eso.

En el momento en que Newton cruzo la puerta, el día amenazaba con ser una pesadilla, sin duda la mañana había mejorado de manera drástica en el momento que el chico misterioso me pidió indicaciones.

Con las horas el día continuó como siempre. Sin contar a los clientes habituales que pasaban antes de ir al trabajo, el lugar parecía un desierto. En el minuto que el teléfono sonó, yo estaba limpiando el mesón por tercera vez.

- ¿Bueno?

- Bella, cariño - "Esme" susurré - ¿Cómo vas? - para eso no llamaba, pero lo dejaría pasar.

- Bastante lento - admití - piensan pasar por aquí ¿verdad? - debo haber sonado desesperada, porque al escuchar su risita note que mi compañeros también reían.

- Para eso te llamaba corazón, tu madre me dijo que tendríamos un almuerzo en familia - ¿Ah? - si que nos apareceremos por allí a las una, todos - ¿Ah?

- ¿Todos?

- Todos - asentí - yo tampoco sé a que viene, pero suena genial - sonreí al escucharla - dales la tarde libre a los chicos ¿quieres? - asentí - supongo que es un si. Bueno, nos vemos cariño - murmuré un "igual" y colgué.

No tarde en decirle a los chicos, los que se alegraron demasiado y me desearon suerte. La necesitaría. ¿Un almuerzo en familia? Es decir, unir a las tres familias… suena peligroso.

XXX

- Adiós Bella - me despedí con la mano de los chicos y volví a entrar, poniendo el cartel de cerrado.

Mi madre y Lillian se encontraban en la cocina preparando la comida para el almuerzo familiar, se notaban muy inquietas y se reían con cierta complicidad cuando les preguntaba que sucedía.

No tardaron en aparecer Charlie y William, seguidos por mis hermanos y sus respectivos novios de la mano. Todos me saludaron con animo, lo que en verdad me asusto aún más.

Ingrese a la cocina para avisar que habían llegado, pero no alcance a terminar cuando ya corrían al encuentro del zoológico que se formaba afuera. Quise demorarme un poco, pero cuando escuche la voz de Carlisle, tuve que salir a saludar.

Realmente me asusto el orden que había, bueno, era impresionante para tratarse de mi familia. Habían ordenado las mesas y se encontraban todos sentados, excepto Esme, Carlisle y un tercer acompañante. Mi madre y su otra amiga sonreían como bobas y cuando notaron mi presencia, la sonrisa creció. Tarde en atar cabos, pero al mirar a mis hermanos y sus caras de inocencia, lo entendí todo.

- ¡No lo hicieron! - si no hubiera estado tan molesta, me habría avergonzado por mi grito. Debí parecer una loca… - ¡Tú! -apunte en la dirección en que se encontraban los angelitos. Emmett se apunto primero, Rose le siguió, junto con Jazz y luego Alice; todos con una mirada de miedo y duda - ¡No lo hicieron! - repetí. Si, estaban asustados.

- ¿Qué hicimos? - pregunto un temeroso Emmett.

- ¿Por qué? - deje pasar la estúpida pregunta de mi hermano mayor y continué con mi monologo - ¡Emmett, lo prometiste!¡Alice, me mantuve alejada de los autos!¡Rose, creí que entendías!¡Jasper!… No tienes una mente femenina ¿verdad? - respiré, bufé y gruñí. Debería dejar de gruñir o tendrá sentido que forme parte de este grupito - ¡Y ustedes! - ahora era el turno de mi madre y sus amiguitas - Creí que estaban de mi lado - escuché como todos murmuraban "¿qué?" - ¡No más citas a ciegas! - les grité. El entendimiento llego a la mayoría al mismo tiempo, porque comenzaron a reír y fue en ese segundo que si temí por mi salud mental.

- Bella, cariño, no es lo que crees.

- ¿Ah no? - Esme me sonrió maternalmente y negó con la cabeza.

- No, la verdad es que los chicos no sabían de el por qué de este almuerzo - me perdí - mi hijo llego de Londres esta mañana y era una sorpresa para mí - ¿hijo? Si que estoy lenta - No es otra cita arreglada.

- ¿Ah no? - ¡Bravo Bella!

- Bella, te presento a Edward - por primera vez me fije en el chico que sonreía divertido al lado de un muy alegre Carlisle - Edward esta es Isabella, Bella en realidad - Esos ojos…

- ¡Tú! - escuché como todos se reían y me gire, roja por supuesto - ya entendí, tengo que ampliar mi vocabulario - rieron aún más, suspire frustrada y volví a mirar a Edward - no creas que estoy loca ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es la mejor explicación… - me habría internado en una discusión conmigo misma, pero su musical risa me interrumpió. Le sonreí avergonzada.

- Me alegro de volverte a ver - estreche su mano - para mi también es un placer Bella - ¡que sonrisa!

- ¿Se conocían? - pregunto Carlisle y por segunda vez el entendimiento llego a sus cara - ¿Así qué Bella es la chica linda que te dio indicaciones? - Edward abrió los ojos con temor y golpeo a su padre en las costillas con el codo - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? - se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo con molestar a su hijo - Dijiste que trabajaba aquí, no creo que los chicos queden con la descripción que hiciste - Edward lo miró con una advertencia escrita en los ojos - Mencionaste que era bella. No, me equivoco, dijiste y cito: _"Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tenía unos ojos… ¡ah esos ojos!… no tengo palabras para describirla…" _- ¿estaba imitando a su hijo? Le salía bien.

Pude escuchar unas risas de fondo, sin embargo mi atención estaba puesta en unos maravillosos ojos verdes que me miraban avergonzados, ni mi sonrojo - que en este minuto alcanzaba una nueva tonalidad - logro que desviara la vista de su cara. Le sonreí y él lo hizo en respuesta.

- Quizás no sea necesaria una cita a ciegas - susurró Alice.

Y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

El almuerzo estuvo realmente divertido, exceptuando los momentos que se burlaban de Edward y de mí, momentos que fueron la mayor parte de la tarde; para cambiar la rutina, los deje pasar.

XXX

- Eh Bella, nos vamos, pero trata de no abalanzarte sobre Eddie de inmediato - Emmett y sus comentarios - Eddie - Edward suspiro frustrado, ya le había dicho más de diez veces que no le digiera así - con cuidado que es mi hermana - puse los ojos en blanco. Es complicado seguir a Emmett.

- Yo les planeare su primera cita - Alice era la más contenta al momento de salir saltando por la puerta, seguida por los mellizos Hale - y también la boda… - alcance a escuchar antes de que se alejara más.

Los adultos, que parecían más inmaduros que nosotros - entiéndase Edward y yo - se habían ido primero con el fin de ir al cine en parejas. Esme le dio unas instrucciones a su hijo y luego le pidió disculpas, pero que luego le daría otra bienvenida en casa.

- Y tú vives con ellos - miré a Edward y reí ante sus palabras.

- Los veo día a día - afirme - ya entiendes porque estoy loca - se rió entre dientes y me siguió de cerca cuando camine hacia el mesón delante del bar.

- ¡Bella!

- Ahora no, por favor… - el chico de ojos verdes me miró con curiosidad y yo sólo le señale hacia la puerta - ¿Qué quieres Newton? ¿Café? - la molestia brotaba por mis poros - ¿No ves que está cerrado?

- Yo, lo siento Bella - definitivamente estaba sorprendido por mi tono - sólo quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer…

- ¿Hoy? - asintió - hoy lavare mi cabello, pelo por pelo - ¿Mañana? - Edward se reía silenciosamente, dándole la espalda a Mike - Les pondré nombre a cada uno de ellos ¿Quieres saber que haré el resto del año? - era una pregunta retórica, pero ya podía ver a Mike comenzando a asentir.

- Saldrá conmigo - ambos, la rata amarilla y yo, miramos a Edward como si hubiera dicho la cura al cáncer.

- ¿Contigo? - mi nuevo mejor amigo se dio vuelta y lo encaro - ¿Tú? Bella yo llevo años esperando…

- Y yo llevo años diciendo no - me acerque al apuesto joven que me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida - por cierto Mike, interrumpes algo.

No preste mayor atención a Newton, porque me encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Edward.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - solté una risita - escuche que no traías auto - asentí y me acerque a sus labios que me esperaban a medio camino - ¿Eso es un adelanto?

- Eso fue una visión a tu futuro

- Muy prometedor - murmuro antes de volver a besarme.

**HoLa!**

**Antes que todo quiero pedir disculpas por mis retrasos con las otras historias… la verdad es que estoy colapsando.**

**No abandonare ninguna, todas tendrán un final, pero si quieren que sea un final coherente y firme a la historia, deberán tenerme un poquito de paciencia, por favor.**

**Esta historia ya la tenía escrita, espero que les guste. Tengo planeado hacer un Edward POV, pero depende de ustedes.**

**Sinceramente no me gusta lo del beso antes de siquiera conocerse, pero creo que venía en el momento y los personajes me lo exigieron.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y les agradecería aún más si me regalan algún comentario, critica o un simple hola.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Un abraso.**

**Ale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**¡Qué día!**

**Edward POV.**

Perfecto. Esa es la palabra que resume el maldito día que todavía no terminaba. Maldición. Todavía no termina, y ya maldigo como marinero… quizás debo trabajar en mi paciencia, o sino mi cabello sufriría las consecuencias después de tanto agarrarlo. Pura frustración. Maldición, de nuevo.

-Señor Cullen – voltee a ver a la pequeña mujer que me llamaba la atención - lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero finalmente encontramos su equipaje – la miré con una ceja alzada, esperando – aparentemente la encargada escribió mal su apellido y otro pasajero…

-No se preocupe – la corté. Definitivamente debo trabajar en mi paciencia - Solo quiero mis cosas, si no es mucha molestia.

Apenas recibí las maletas que me tuvieron tres horas esperando en el aeropuerto, me acerque a la salida y busqué por algún transporte que me acercara a Forks ¿Por qué no les avise a mis padres que venía? Ahora me estarían esperando en una casa con chimenea y un café caliente; no estaría parado como idiota bajo la lluvia en un lugar que claramente estaba desierto.

-Suelen aparecer cuando llega un vuelo, mientras tanto espera adentro – miré al guardia que me hablaba desde la entrada. Me apuntó nuevamente las puertas – te congelarás esperando y falta por lo menos una hora para que esto vuelva a llenarse – hice una mueca de disgusto y él asintió - ¿mal día eh? – Asentí y unas gotas cayeron de mi cabello – tengo receso en media hora, te puedo acercar al pueblo.

...

Lo importante es que finalmente iba camino a Forks. La verdad es que extrañaba bastante a mis padres, por lo que apenas conseguí un tiempo para escaparme de la universidad, no lo pensé dos veces antes de comprar los pasajes.

Literalmente no lo pensé dos veces. El final de semestre y el haber aprobado los ramos se me subió a la cabeza, además el cumpleaños de Esme está cerca y se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa, pero podría haberlo planeado un poco. Debería haber guardado un buen asiento, para evitar al molesto niño que se fue a mi lado, asegurarme de que la recepcionista escribiera bien mi apellido, para evitar gruñir por tres horas, y asegurarme de que un transporte me esperara fuera del aeropuerto, con una dirección a la cual llegar. Sí, no lo pensé bien.

Frank, el guardia de turno, se apiado de mi patético trasero y me condujo en su antiguo chevy. Según él, yo parecía un joven fuera de lugar y temía que alguna de las azafatas me retuviera a propósito allí; no entendí mucho a qué se refería, pero me hizo dudar sobre el episodio del equipaje.

A pesar de todo fue un viaje tranquilo, Frank fue buena compañía y no me atosigo con un interrogatorio o una charla incómoda, tan solo me dejo sumirme en mis pensamientos por un buen rato. Cuando decidí romper el silencio para agradecerle, nuevamente, y pedirle disculpas por ocupar su receso, él me aseguro que de todos modos debía ir al pueblo para almorzar tranquilo.

-Ya sabes chico, no solo la comida de los aviones es mala – me sonrió – para el que trabaja, la del aeropuerto es incluso peor – no estoy seguro de que se reía, pero lo acompañe.

-De verdad te agradezco, ya estaba cerca del límite.

-Oh, lo sé – me aseguro – Noté que si no salías pronto de ahí, alguien correría peligro – sonreí, algo avergonzado – No te preocupes Cullen, lo entiendo. Son algo ineficientes allí – miré el paisaje verdoso, tratando de evitar volver a gruñir en afirmación – Además el doc. no me perdonaría abandonar a su hijo de esa forma.

Eso también era algo nuevo. Sabía que Forks era pequeño, mi madre hablaba siempre de su pueblo natal y las historias de su adolescencia en él, pero sinceramente no creía que fuera tan pequeño. Apenas mencione mi apellido y Frank ya sabía gran parte de mi vida, por decirlo menos.

...

Pasada una hora me dejo en la entrada del pueblo, despedí del hombre que iba a almorzar a su casa, y comencé a caminar por lo que parecía, era la calle principal de Forks. No había comparación con Londres, lo que sorpresivamente me alegraba un poco, lo mío era la tranquilidad y no el ritmo de las grandes ciudades, y el hecho de que dejara de llover fue un buen detalle.

Sin contar los minutos, asumí que la búsqueda del hospital me llevaría más tiempo del planeado. Debo recordar no volver a burlarme de lo pequeño de un lugar, especialmente con la pésima orientación que tengo; ahora necesitaría un guía y la verdad es que la idea no me apetece mucho. Entré en una cafetería que me quedaba de paso, parecía un buen inicio y podría pedir indicaciones.

La mejor palabra para describir el lugar es: acogedor; los colores cálidos y los muebles de madera daban la sensación de una cabaña, pero se veía cuidado y las decoraciones demostraban un gusto delicado, algo femenino que lo hacía parecer un hogar. La campanita que dio señales de mi ingreso llamó la atención de unas cuantas personas que se encontraban distribuidas por todo el local disfrutando sin apuro de sus desayunos, no le di importancia a la atención y me concentré en encontrar a un encargado o alguien a quien pudiera interrumpir de sus quehaceres.

Debo admitir que ocurrió algo que ciertamente se define como cliché: mi vista enfocó a una joven con delantal que le servía café a uno de los clientes y todo lo demás me pareció algo borroso. La chica se encontraba detrás de la barra, con la cafetera en la mano y el ceño fruncido, lo que probablemente significaba que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía o que estaba molesta; de todos modos, se veía adorable. Si, una desconocida me parecía adorable, quizás tenía que ver con que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Definitivamente era concentración, no enojo.

-¿Disculpa? – me acerque a ella, después de todo en realidad necesito las indicaciones. No me prestó atención, sin embargo me quede esperando hasta que sonrió con suficiencia y se dio vuelta hacia mí.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – unos ojos marrones, del mismo tono de su largo cabello, me miraban directamente con algo de sorpresa, tal vez curiosidad, y yo necesitaba decir algo para no parecer un idiota ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Soy nuevo por aquí y quisiera saber cómo llegar al hospital – sorpresa, madre, viaje, padre, doctor. Si, algo así… _¡Concéntrate Edward! _¿Es un sonrojo lo que veo? Adorable, increíblemente adorable.

-El hospital – se dijo a sí misma ¿habrá más de uno? Porque dudo que hayan tantos enfermos con tan poca población – Claro, espera y encuentro… - sacó un lápiz de un bolsillo que llevaba en el delantal y con su mirada busco algo por el mesón, sonrió ante lo que parecía ser una servilleta y la acerco a mí – Calle principal – apuntó a una línea que acababa de trazar y continúo dibujando lo que parecía ser un mapa.

-Eh, creo que me hace falta café – de repente escucho una voz algo chillona, ambos volteamos hacia el dueño, un chico rubio que tenía una mueca en la cara, parecía algo enfermo – ya sabes, en una cafetería se toma café - ¿acaba de guiñarle un ojo? Y qué se supone que significa esa estúpida frase ¿Una broma personal? Maldición, parecen cercanos o algo…

-Mike, todavía no te acabas el que tienes – la chica rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a mí – entonces, en unos tres kilómetros verás una señal que… - el molesto rubio volvió a llamar la atención, tosiendo un poco.

-Así que buscas el hospital ¿no? – Ahora me hablaba a mí, pero se veía interesando en la hermosa chica frente a mí - ¿tienes algo contagioso de lo que preocuparnos? -¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Mike, cállate! – creo que estaba demasiado distraído para notar que _ella_ alzó la voz, pero es que este chico tiene problemas graves, espero que no estén juntos.

_Celos._ No, no son celos, solo me preocupa la salud mental del amigo de la belleza sin nombre que amablemente me daba indicaciones. Uno siempre debe preocuparse del bienestar de las personas amables, quién sabe si ese lunático no la expondrá a algún peligro; además es obvio que serían una pareja dispareja, él con suerte puede pasar por un chico promedio y ella es una chica preciosa, muy atenta y trabajadora, que… _Bien, pueden ser celos… ¡pero celos superficiales! _

¿Celos superficiales? Debería pasar al área de psiquiatría cuando encuentre el hospital, solo por si acaso.

-Lamento eso – sacudí la cabeza, para volver a la realidad, y noté que la chica volvía a inclinarse más cerca de mí, con la servilleta entre nosotros. Su cabello se deslizo lentamente por su hombro, cayendo como una cascada. Tuve que volver a sacudir la cabeza, para aclararme – Como te decía, verás un cartel que te dará la distancia exacta al hospital – así continuó con su explicación; debo agregar que su amigo seguía interrumpiéndonos de alguna manera. También debería llevarlo a él a psiquiatría, no parece que se controle y deberían examinarlo.

-Gracias – le sonreí y ella sonrió en respuesta_. _Tomé la servilleta y la guarde en mi bolsillo mientras miraba como nuevamente se sonrojaba _¡Qué bella es!_ – lamento interrumpir tu momento con tu novio – _Sutil Cullen…_ Solo quiero asegurarme de que no son pareja, aunque quizás si podría haber sido menos obvio.

-Ni de broma que es mi novio. Prefiero seguir soltera por siempre – La sonrisa se me escapó y no quise hacer nada por detenerla. Esta chica tenía algo, y era graciosa. Lamentablemente ya era hora de irme.

...

Me despedí, deseando volver a verla; este viaje estaba tomando un rumbo bastante interesante y ya ni me importaba lo desagradable que fue mi llegada. Sinceramente tampoco me parecía tan interesante ir al hospital, pero apenas vi el nombre de mi padre en la puerta que una recepcionista me señalo, volví a emocionarme.

La sorpresa fue grande, y el reencuentro tuvo algo de nostalgia. Mi padre es uno de mis mejores amigos, algo atípico en la crianza lo que nos llevó a ser demasiado cercanos, más como socios de crimen que padre estricto e hijo obediente; más de una vez le produjimos una cuantas jaquecas a Esme, lo que suele derivar en risas y lo que ella llama "canas verdes".

Al igual que cuando niño, actualmente es mi ejemplo a seguir, incluso estaba estudiando para seguir sus pasos con la diferencia de que pensaba especializarme en pediatría y no medicina general. Carlisle podría ser uno de los grandes doctores, pero tenía aún más que aprender de él; el hecho de que decidiera traer a mi madre de regreso a sus raíces, más por su voluntad que obligación marital, decía mucho de la clase de hombre que era. Mi padre es la definición de altruista, carácter que no le envidio pero si admiro.

Se complementaba con el carácter de mi madre, una mujer amorosa, rayando en lo ridículo. Puedo contar con una mano las veces en que la vi enojada, y aun así sobran dedos. Las pocas ocasiones en las que discutía con ella, asegurando que yo tenía la razón, terminaba pidiéndole disculpas por días al recibir solo una mirada de las suyas. Esme tiene el don de la manipulación. Tal como suena, esa cándida y aparentemente inofensiva mujer tiene armas muy poderosas: la mirada de madre y la sonrisa de "lo que tú digas hijo", lo que se traduce en la persuasión misma. Discutir con ella siempre tiene como resultado un sentimiento avasallador de culpa, acompañado por el de estupidez, la debilidad de argumentos y en cosa de minutos, ella vuelve a ganar.

En general, se trata de increíbles padres que supieron criarme en un equilibrio poco común de valores; a pesar de nuestra cercanía fui educado para respetarlos y aprender de mis errores, cosas que uno debe ir fomentando y suelo extrañar cuando no están cerca para recordármelo.

-Hijo, debiste decirme que venías – nos encontrábamos sentados en los sillones dispuestos para los pacientes. Ya me había asegurado que no estaba ocupado – Podríamos haber mantenido la incertidumbre para tu madre – sí, bueno, no se me ocurrió antes – es domingo y de seguro te fue difícil encontrar transporte, incluso el aeropuerto debió ser un infierno – y no sabe lo cerca que está de la descripción.

-No te preocupes papá, en realidad no fue tan malo – además ya no me molesta como antes y como acepté varias veces, fue mi error no planearlo del todo – conocí a un guardia bastante amable, Frank – asintió con una sonrisa, en reconocimiento de la persona supongo.

-¿Te fue muy difícil encontrar el hospital? ¿Mi oficina? – frunció el ceño, todavía no estaba conforme con mi decisión de no avisarle nada. Sentí como un pequeño calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, mi padre me vio con curiosidad.

-En realidad, una chica me dio indicaciones – el sonrojo se fue, pero igual me vi en la necesidad de desviar la mirada.

-Una chica ¿eh? – se estaba divirtiendo con el asunto – veo que tu madre y yo ya no somos tan interesantes como en un principio – podía imaginar la sonrisa que adornaba su cara – No pierdes el tiempo Ed – trató de picarme – Viajas de un continente a otro y lo primero que haces es buscar chicas – y lo logró. Una risa se me escapó.

-Sabes que no es así – lo miré, elevó una ceja, esperando – no tenía idea de cómo llegar al hospital, necesitaba ayuda y entré en el primer lugar que se me cruzo – me cruce de brazos, poco dispuesto a avergonzarme ante mi padre, el que me doblaba en edad – era una linda cafetería… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo se llama el lugar de mamá?

No puedo creer que haya pasado ese detalle por alto. Bien, me encontraba algo lejos de ellos, pero yo tenía muy claro que mi padre era el director del hospital y que mi madre se unió a sus amigas de la infancia como dueña de una cafetería en el pueblo. Puedo ser muy distraído si estoy molesto, a eso debo sumarle que estoy cansado _¿A quién engaño? Fue idiota de mi parte no recordarlo._

-Probablemente se trata del mismo lugar – vi a mi padre y pasé una mano por mi pelo en señal de frustración. Increíble, él seguía divertido – así que, ¿Le preguntaste a cualquier joven que se encontraba allí? – así que eso todavía lo divertía.

-Me acerqué a una chica que atendía, ella… - sonreí apenas la recordé. Era tan hermosa que me quedo sin palabras, lo que sumado a mi aparente desconcentración me dejaba muy mal parado – yo…

-Estás mal hijo – negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y con un brillo especial en los ojos - ¿Qué te hizo la chica? – puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Nada, quiero decir, ella no me "hizo" algo – rodó los ojos y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, advirtiéndole – Sé que suena ridículo, pero solamente era linda.

-¿Linda? – su mirada de incredulidad me tocó hondo.

-Tienes razón – mi descripción fue más que lejana – Ella era… Es – corregí - la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tenía unos ojos… - marrones, un marrón cautivador, con un brillo diferente, único - ¡Ah esos ojos! – Me impresiona mi locuacidad – No tengo palabras para describirla – y la verdad no quiero continuar avergonzándome ante mi muy infantil padre.

Su risa duró varios minutos y como era de esperarse, mi habilidad para gruñir volvió en su gloria y majestad, tal como esta mañana en el aeropuerto. Cuando se cansó, o más bien el dolor en el estómago lo trajo de vuelta a su faceta de tranquilidad, me avisó que se tomaría la tarde libre ya que me podría usar como pretexto.

-No todos los días tu hijo viene desde Inglaterra a saludarte, deberías decirme como está tu abuela y todo eso, pero sígueme contando de la chica, por favor - lo ignore y él volvió a reír.

...

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa! – mientras Carlisle se sacaba la casaca pude escuchar como algo golpeaba en la cocina y una maldición se escapó de la culpable. Nos miramos con mi padre y sonreímos ante ello.

-Carlisle, saliste antes – podía oír a mi madre mientras caminaba por la cocina – me asustaste – vi como salía, limpiándose las manos en el pequeño delantal que rezaba: "La reina de la casa. Tiene un sartén, cuidado" y su mirada baja, concentrada en ello – te quedaste sin almuerzo, a menos que…

Se detuvo en mitad de la frase, ya que levantó la mirada y se enfrentó con la mía. No creo haber tenido tan presente como hasta ahora lo mucho que la extrañaba; susurró mi nombre y corrió a abrazarme. Creo que de ser un poco más enano, me habría asfixiado, y probablemente estaría llorando. Me aguante como todo un hombre ¿A quién engaño? Más de una lágrima se me habría salido si no fuera porque Carlisle ya me tenía entre ceja y ceja por el tema de chica sin nombre… Soy un niño de mamá y no me da pena aceptarlo.

-Cariño, te extrañe tanto – Esme tenía los ojos algo rojos y sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse – No puedo creer que estés aquí – miró a mi padre, sin soltarme las manos – Carlisle, cierra las puertas, Edward no vuelve a irse sin su mami – estaba usando el tono que no dejaba lugar a replica, por lo que mi padre sonrió con ternura y se acercó a besarle la coronilla – hablo muy en serio – esta vez me miraba a mí. Me limite a sonreírle.

Al pasar un rato, mi padre la convenció de que no saldría corriendo y ella me soltó. Después de tener las típicas conversaciones de "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Qué tal los estudios? ¿Y la familia?" Me pusieron al día con sus vidas. Agradecí repetidas veces en mi interior que mi padre decidiera cerrar la boca sobre lo hablado en su consultorio.

...

-Amor, podríamos comer afuera, para celebrar la llegada del hijo pródigo – entrecerré los ojos a mi padre, pero él estaba feliz, sea por verme después de meses o por la felicidad de mi madre, y no se dio por aludido.

-¡Qué gran idea! – Caminó hacia el teléfono, nos sonrió, empezando a marcar – Llamaré a las chicas, antes de salir.

Nosotros nos preocupamos de mi equipaje, mi padre me dirigió al tercer piso donde tenía una habitación lista para mí, me aseguró de que mi madre la mantenía porque sabía que no tardaría en extrañarla demasiado. No me quedó más que sonreír ante ello.

Cuando bajamos para reunirnos con ella nos informó de que René, una de sus amigas, había visto la oportunidad como un almuerzo familiar, así aprovecharían de presentarme a todos y de celebrar tranquilos.

-La verdad es que estaba tan emocionada como yo – nos explicaba de camino, en el auto – fue algo extraño, pero conoces a René, siempre tan llevada a sus ideas – no es la única – Creo que se trae algo entre manos, no se me ocurre exactamente qué, pero me hizo llamar a Bella – negaba divertida – pobre chica, estaba algo aburrida…

Esme estaba tan expresiva, que abarcaba varios temas a la vez, eso me hacía sentirme satisfecho. El viaje pudo ser una mierda, pero ver a mi madre sonreír vale la pena.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, no procese del todo que se trataba del mismo lugar y que quizás _ella_ se encontraba dentro. Bueno, sí lo hice. Sin embargo, mi madre me saco del error rápidamente cuando entre su verborrea logré entender que habían cerrado para nuestro almuerzo. Pude sentir algo de decepción.

Al entrar me quede de piedra, para ser un almuerzo "familiar" había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiado movimiento. Podía ver a dos jóvenes arreglando mesas mientras una pequeña les daba órdenes ¿Acababa de golpear al más grande? Una rubia estaba sentada sonriendo y señalando las sillas que estaban fuera de lugar, mientras el mismo chico que acababa de ser golpeado se masajeaba la cabeza y tomaba las sillas con la otra mano. El chico rubio se reía de él. El grupo parecía ser de mi edad, mientras que al otro lado del local se encontraban dos adultos hablando animadamente, sin prestar atención al desorden que los rodeaba, parecían acostumbrados.

En cosa de segundos se unieron dos mujeres que al notar nuestra presencia, pasaron a abrazarnos a cada uno. Ver a Esme con esas otras dos mujeres fue algo alucinante; parecían tres niñas, especialmente cuando se tomaron de las manos y dieron unos saltitos. Quizás me asuste un poco.

Mire a mi padre y él comenzó a reírse de mí, de nuevo. Alguien dijo comida y los demás se sentaron, como si obedecieran alguna clase de manda, cuando apareció _ella._

La puerta de lo que debía ser la cocina se abrió, dando paso a la chica de las indicaciones, me costó algo de trabajo desviar la atención de ella, pero al notar que miraba a su alrededor con horror, tuve la necesidad de seguir su mirada. Mi madre les sonreía a sus amigas, las cuales simplemente asentían con unas sonrisas aún más grandes; compartían una broma privada de la que me perdí totalmente.

-¡No lo hicieron! – todos volvimos la vista a la hermosa chica, la cual seguía sin tener nombre en lo que a mí respecta. Acusó y gritó a cada uno de los presentes con frases que difícilmente podrían tener sentido en mi cabeza; no era el único, todos tenían muecas en sus caras, algunos parecían asustados - ¡No más citas a ciegas! - ¿Qué? Y todos estallaron en risas. Sigo sin entender.

-Bella, cariño, no es lo que crees – mi madre parecía la única dispuesta a hablar sin ahogarse.

-¿Ah no?

-No, la verdad es que los chicos no sabían el por qué de este almuerzo. Mi hijo llegó de Londres esta mañana y era una sorpresa para mí. No es otra cita arreglada.

¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿Entendí bien? ¿Yo, una cita arreglada?

...

No pude evitarlo, la situación era sumamente graciosa, y ella era especialmente despistada, lo que en más de un sentido volvía al término adorable. Cuando al fin pudimos presentarnos, lo que me da un nombre para describirla - _¿Habría otro más perfecto que Bella?_ _Baboso_ – mi padre tuvo que meterse y avergonzarme hasta lo imposible.

Tengo que admitir que me imita bastante bien y el ambiente se relajó un poco; Bella perdió la vergüenza, al ser yo el foco de atención, y pudieron presentarme a los demás. El almuerzo puedo resumirlo como interesante. Junto con Bella fuimos objetos de burla, pero eso creó alguna especie de lazo entre nosotros y realmente no me molestó serlo.

Siendo un poco más tarde mis padres me informaron que irían al cine, cuando los mire incrédulo, listo para decirles que había viajado en la madrugada por ellos, me detuvieron.

-Pues bien que la pasaste sin vernos – mi madre se colgó del brazo de mi padre – tómalo como una excusa para quedarte con Bella, yo te doy la salida – me guiño un ojo. Invitó a sus amigos y se disculpó conmigo ante todos, mi padre reía como cómplice. Juntos son una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo de nosotros, haciendo énfasis en nuestra supuesta relación – entiéndase, Bella y yo – y en el molesto sobrenombre que Emmett, el hermano mayor de Bella, me puso. Alice, su hermana pequeña, ya hablaba de boda.

Mientras esperaba a que Bella se arreglara para cerrar, pude escuchar la campana que avisaba la llegada de alguien, no le presté mayor atención imaginando que era alguno de los chicos que había olvidado algo.

-¡Bella! – el molesto rubio volvió a formar parte del cuadro ¿No había un letrero de cerrado? Hubo un intercambio bastante interesante entre Bella y el supuesto Mike, lo que en realidad me alegró más de lo que debería. Me limite a reír entre dientes, aunque parece que no fui tan disimulado como creía.

-… ¿Quieres saber que haré el resto del año?

-Saldrá conmigo – vi mi oportunidad y la atrape. Ambos me miraron con sorpresa, pero ella me sonrió con dulzura al entender. Perdí de vista a Mike y me concentré en ella, creo que volvió a rechazarlo pero no tengo seguridad de ello.

Solo me acerqué, de verdad quería tenerla cerca. Me dejó rodearla con mis brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Reí entre dientes – Escuché que no traías auto – Bendita Esme que me dejó las llaves.

¿Bendita Esme? ¡Bendita Bella, que acerco sus labios! Los míos definitivamente la necesitaban.

-¿Eso es un adelanto? – murmure, con lo que fácilmente sería la sonrisa más grande que he tenido en mi vida.

- Eso fue una visión a tu futuro – esta mujer es increíble.

- Muy prometedor – impaciente volví a besarla.

¿Quién dijo que la paciencia es una virtud? Está increíblemente sobre valorada. Y cuando Bella enredo sus delicados dedos en mi cabello, consideré que ellos felices sufrirían las consecuencias.

Perfecto. Fue un día perfecto y estoy muy seguro de que se vienen algunos aun mejores.

**Hola!**

**Más de alguna se preguntara como tengo cara para presentarme después de esta laarga ausencia, pero el hecho de que el internet no requiera precisamente "dar la cara" lo facilita un poco...**

**Sé que no tengo excusa, pero para asegurar mi caso apelaré a su humanidad y entendimiento: la universidad me chupa la vida.**

**Realmente lamento la demora y no terminar nada, pero aunque tarde años, no dejare las cosas inconclusas.**

**Les prometí un Edward pov si manifestaban interés, y ustedes cumplieron con su parte, por lo que yo intenté cumplir con la mía. Realmente espero que les guste.**

**Estoy algo oxidada, hace tiempo no logro leer por diversión y menos escribir, pero de verdad lo intenté. **

**Si no les gusta, háganme saber... las críticas constructivas siempre son aceptadas, pero los comentarios bueno también :D**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y de verdad espero que haya valido la pena **

**Un abrazo**

**Ale. **


End file.
